England! I'm sick!
by Starved Crazed Weasel
Summary: For some odd reason America, Canada, France, Australia and Sealand go to England when they come down with an illness. England for reasons unknown decides to take care of them despite the fact that he's sick as well. no pairings.


SCW: well here it is! My thanksgiving fic to you people. It's not exactly something that took a while so don't expect it to be perfect. Or even up to my normal standards. Oh well, I did spend many hours on this thing so please enjoy.

Ariana: Does this mean you'll finally stop staying up until twelve at night just to write?

SCW: Yes.

Ariana: well now I feel thankful.

SCW: oh be quiet.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**England! I'm Sick!**

England sighed for the fifth time. He couldn't quite figure out how things had ended up this way. Well, he could understand France doing this, but the others surprised him. He knew he shouldn't have opened the door. Oh well, no changing it. It wasn't like he could kick them out. They may be annoying but they were sick. All five of them. America, Canada, France, Sealand and Australia. Yep, three once colonies, one a self proclaimed country and a perverted frog. All had come to him for some odd reason that he couldn't fathom.

America and Canada had been first. It surprised him when America actually waited for him to open the door. Then they had just tumbled into his arms, too weak from the trip over to hold themselves up any longer. England had managed to drag them to his living room and set them on the couch. Now they were sharing a room, the upstairs guest bedroom. Well, the second one anyway. The one Ireland and Northern Ireland stayed in when they visited.

Then came France and Australia, they hadn't come together. Australia had come in beforehand, he had puppy pouted and coughed his way into England's third guest room. Scotland's bedroom. France had shocked England when he just asked if he could stay until he felt better. He hadn't even groped him, or tried anything at all. He just took up Wales bedroom.

Sealand had done the same thing as America and Canada. He had only managed to say "Jerk England, I don't feel well." Before he fell into England's arms. Since England didn't have any more guest bedrooms Sealand got England's room. England had just gone to his couch downstairs. He hadn't really cared that the couch was not made for sleeping on, and that he was ill, as long as they were comfy.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

The whistle of the tea kettle brought him out of the mini flashback. England turned off the burner and poured the steaming water into a waiting teacup. He could already taste the sweet flavor of mint. He also checked up on the soup. It had come from a recipe that Northern Ireland had written for him so it was actually edible. He had used the soup before and it always helped him. He could tell it was edible because France had slurped it down.

The soup was bubbling slightly, just what it was supposed to do. He turned that burner off and started ladling it into separate bowls. Then put said bowls and spoons onto a tray to make it easier for him to carry it upstairs. He sighed again and headed for the stairs.

His entire body ached, he had been taking medicine but, as everyone knows, that's not enough. With all the running around and taking care of the others he wasn't getting much rest. Though he ignore the needs of his body so he could care for the others. The maternal instinct probably came from Anne, his female self.

He carefully made his way up the stairs and headed left towards America's and Canada's room. Upon opening the door he was met with the sight of Canada hugging an old stuffed polar bear. He hadn't wanted kumajirou to get ill. America was whimpering under the covers. Nantucket seemed less inclined to stick up. At the sound of the door a pair of baby blue and soft violet looked at him.

"I made some soup." He set the tray down. America winced.

"Did you really make that?" America looked scared.

"Yes, but it's courtesy of Tara, now stop complaining." England placed the tray down and set a bowl in the twin's hands. Canada took the first sip and smiled, a sign that he liked it. America was more wary. He sniffed it and his eyes widened. Obviously it didn't smell bad. Then he took a hesitant sip and nodded, yep he liked it too.

"Leave the bowls on the nightstand when you're done. Call me if you need anything else." With that England and the tray left.

"Hey, was England wearing an apron? With little hearts on it?" America asked. Canada nodded but said nothing.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!TO AUSTRALIA!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

England had a minor coughing fit a few feet from the twins room. He tried to muffle it with his shirt, it only quieted it a bit. He didn't want the others to know he was sick, they'd make him rest. Then it'd take even longer for them to get better.

Australia looked up at England from the quietly playing T.V. it looked to be a history channel documentary. On what he couldn't tell. Australia sniffled.

"G'day mum!" he coughed. England set the tray down and glared.

"Call me mum one more time and I'll dump the soup on you. You can eat the vegetables off yourself. If you're lucky you can suck the liquid from your clothes." Australia grinned.

"I'd rather eat the vegetables off you, and I'd much rather suck something else than the soup." England blushed, he harshly set the bowl down off the tray.

"Bloody pervert." He grumbled and left. Australia laughed behind him before falling into another coughing fit. Two more to go, then sleep. England headed to Sealand next.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!SEALAND!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"Jerk England, I'm cold." Sealand's voice was rough due to his sore throat. England set the tray down and went to his closet. Sliding it open he dug around for the old quilt he kept in there for emergencies. It had a patch for every colony or close friend, or family member he had ever had. Sealand's was the newest. He had spent nights sewing the thing together with the others. He covered Sealand with it careful to make sure it covered him comfortably.

"Here's some soup, don't spill it peter." England gave him the bowl. Sealand nodded and set it in his lap making sure it was secure on his lap. England patted him on the head gently and left for Frances room.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!FRANCE!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

France smiled at the sight of England in an apron. He said nothing though.

"Oh, petite lapin, I'm cold would you be so kind as to get me another blanket?" England glared at the use of the nickname and set the bowl down. He went to Wales closet and hoped silently that he could find a spare, he did, and it was thick. He tucked it around France before handing him the bowl. He left quickly eager to get to the comfort of the couch.

A call from the twins room made him inwardly cry. He hurried over and opened the door.

"What?"

"Mattie wants you to tuck him in." America looked at him innocently. England arched an eyebrow and shook his head. America always used to say things like that because he thought asking to be tucked in would sound un-heroic. He strided over to the confused Canadian and tucked him in. pressing a kiss on his forehead. Canada smiled a bit at the familiar gesture. England had always been more fussy over him than France had. England started for the door, pretending not to see America pout.

"Uh…"

"Yes?" England paused by the door. America fidgeted.

"Could you tuck me in too?" America was quieter. England fought down his smile and tucked the large nation in. Giving him a kiss on the forehead as well. America sighed happily and closed his baby blue eyes. England left quietly, empty bowls in hand.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!DOWNSTAIRS!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

By the time England got to the kitchen and set the bowls in the sink his head was pounding. It felt like elephants were rolling around his skull. He decided to leave the dishes for later. Right now he just wanted to curl up and rest. He shuffled to the living room and flopped down on the couch. He was glad that he still had on his sleepwear. That was why he wore the apron, it hid them. The others would get suspicious if he walked around in them too long. He laid his head on the soft pillow resting on the armrest and sighed. Pulling the thick blue blanket over himself was the last thing he remembered before black covered his vision.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!6 HOURS LATER!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Citric green eyes fluttered open, hazy with weariness. England groaned and sat up. Just by glancing at the clock he could tell it was time for them to take their medicine. At least his head felt better. But his chest felt heavier and just by touching it he could tell his fever was worse. He got up anyway, the others had to take their medicine or they'd never leave him alone.

He grabbed the necessary stuff and head back upstairs, wobbling a bit. Obviously he hadn't gotten enough rest. His first stop was Sealand. He was always the hardest.

"Peter?" England stepped in. Sealand was asleep. This meant England could trick the tiny self declared nation. He poured the needed amount into the spoon and gently set Sealand up. The micro nation moaned tiredly.

"Wha-?"

"You need to drink this now Peter." England held the spoon near Sealand's lips. Sealand slurped it down before coughing.

"YUCK! EWWWW!" Sealand immediately regretted it. England handed him the cup of water he had on standby and left before Sealand could get revenge.

Then came France, the frog was much easier. He opened the door, surprised to see France awake. As soon as France saw the medicine he grimaced. England rolled his eyes and poured it into the measuring cup.

"Just drink it." England sighed. France held it to his lips and paused.

"Only if I get a reward." Another scowl, then a nod. The medicine went down. England thought for a moment then leaned down and kissed France on his nose. France blinked, obviously not expecting the thank you gesture England used to give him. He smiled and laid back down. England left a moment later.

On to Australia. He was like America when it came to medicine. Just didn't like it, he had to use odd means to get them to take it. The grin Australia had on as soon as he saw the bottle told him as much.

"Only if you take it first." England raised his eyebrow.

"You do realize that I was going to take it anyway right."

"Yep." A frown, the medicine being poured into the measuring cup and down England's throat. England's eye twitched and his frown deepened.

"There." Australia took it without complaint. England left.

The twins were the last to go. Canada was easy, like mentioned before America wasn't . though America was asleep. That would make things easier. Canada wasn't, he sighed when he saw the bottle and set the book down. Te took it without complaint. When England tried to wake America he was tugged down by a mumbling nation. He yelped and tried to get out of the grip. Canada ended up having to help him. England huffed once he was free and thanked the nation, by tucking him back in and kissing his nose.

He flicked America on the nose and shoved to spoon in his mouth. America swallowed it in surprise.

"Git!" England said before heading off. America whined.

"No fair! That's nasty!" the door closed with England laughing. Then coughing, it was too much for England to try and cover. Canada, America, France and Australia all heard it. And it didn't sound good. Behind closed doors worried expressions formed and any ounce or sleep that had been in them before faded in record time. They heard a soft curse then soft footsteps thumping downstairs. For a moment they were afraid he was going to stumble and fall down. It never came, the footsteps faded without fault.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!3 HOURS LATER!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

The patients shuffled quietly downstairs worried for England. They were all feeling much better thanks to the medicine. Plus it seemed as if their immune system had finally kicked in. their bodies had much more energy, but if the coughs they heard were correct, England wasn't getting any better. Most hadn't even known he was sick, he had hidden it so well. They found him asleep on the couch of all places. Covered with a blanket that looked to thin even if it wasn't .

"How did we not notice he was ill?" France whispered, though England tended to be a heavy sleeper when sick. The soft thump of small feet drew their attention to the stairs. It was Sealand with the quilt England had given him.

"Look what he gave me! I thought he lost it. At least that's what he told me." Sealand also spoke quietly. The others frowned, they had been told that as well.

"So wait, he kept that, and he slept here so Peter could stay in a bed. Not only that but he gave us the thicker blankets. Yeah, and he says he isn't a mum. I beg to differ." Australia scoffed quietly. France brushed past them and carefully picked up the sleeping Englishman. The island nation didn't even wake up he merely curled into the warmth.

"Who votes we take care of him as thanks." France said. The others thought for a moment and nodded. France carried England upstairs to the room he once stayed in and laid England down. Sealand tried to cover England up with the quilt but had to get help from Canada. England woke up at all of the movement around him, albeit a bit slowly. He made a sound of confusion.

"Hey Iggy! Guess what, since we're better we're going to take care of you!" America sounded happy, probably because he had the medicine bottle in hand. England shot up in surprise.

"What! This is highly unnecessary! I highly doubt you've all suddenly gotten better!" when England tried to get out of bed the others held him down.

"Yes we did, and it was unnecessary for you to take care of all of us when you were sick too." Australia grinned, there was no getting around it, England now had five doctors whether he wanted them or not.

~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~~~!~~~!~~!~~~!~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~

SCW: THERE YOU GO HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


End file.
